


Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself

by BirdSpirit



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Gay, Gore, Lesbian, Monster Girls, Rape, Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSpirit/pseuds/BirdSpirit
Summary: Elise and Evelynn have their own brand of "fun".





	Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself

* * *

There were multiple types of spiders. What came to mind most often was the ones that spun webs, waiting for innocent prey to come tumbling into their trap. The satisfaction of outsmarting something only made the victory all the sweeter. Then there was the wolf spider, which was so fast it could chase its prey down instead of resorting to silk. Nothing else could stand a chance in the event of plain physical superiority. Better yet was the jumping spider, a predator that lay hidden like a crocodile waiting for the right moment to spring upon its victims. Ambushes always brought with them the loudest screams.

Elise's favorite, of course, was the black widow. But she didn't like it for its venomous bite or its amusing reputation of eating mates. No, she loved the fear it struck into people's hearts when they spotted the red hourglass. Nothing could quite compare to immobilization brought by the mere thought of potential horrors. Nothing was as traumatizing as being haunted by one's own terrors.

She flicked the black widow from her hand, causing it to land on the windowsill in front of her. It skittered around in a sudden panic, and one of her spiderlings lunged for it. She caught a glimpse of wriggling legs as the lesser arachnid's realized its fate. It was gone within seconds.

Fear was a great weapon, sharper than any blade and more powerful than the oldest of arcane magics.

And she would it to render the piece of  _scum_  who thought he would control the entirety of Noxus to a useless rat.

Lucius Roydon. Elise scowled into the night. Hailing from a household of nobility, whose wealth was arguably greater than the DuCouteaus at their height, he had been a constant thorn in her side since he began setting his sights on the title of Grand General. Swain, of course, would not give up so easily, but Roydon was talented, and he quickly deciphered the weakness of Noxian citizens and their concerns with boiling tensions on the eastern Demacian border. Swain was too slow, Roydon claimed. Noxus would be overrun before the old man could hobble to a solution. So he had gained footing from the panic he instilled, and his stream of supporters turned into a river, something the Black Rose could no longer ignore. Elise herself was not a large fan of the current Grand General, but at least he was more malleable under the Matron's influence.

The Spider Queen herself had wanted to remain uninterested in the situation until the first thing Roydon had done was place stricter regulations on those coming and going in the city-state. He had even gone so far to set up magical wards, preventing Elise from doing her work as easily as she would have liked. That was a mere annoyance at most, but then she noticed the military had set up patrols close to her mansion and in select locations. A conversation with LeBlanc told her Roydon had caught wind of the Black Rose and was planning to put a stop to their activities as another point against Swain. There had already been several instances of Royden's men apprehending Black Rose members.

* * *

" _I'm afraid he is not a character we can simply assassinate, given his present influence," Emilia commented lightly, the stem of her wineglass twirling between long, pale digits, "Making a martyr of him only spreads his message further."_

_The liquid inside swirled with her movements, and she downed the rest before glancing at Elise again. Crimson orbs met amber, and the Spider Queen's brow rose in amusement. "Surely you wouldn't plan on keeping him as a pet. He'll be quite useless once I'm finished."_

_The Matron only smirked back, for she had already predicted Elise's decision on the matter. "And I would expect nothing less. This will be done in a timely manner, yes?"_

_The Spider Queen scoffed in return. "Don't question my ability."_

_The Deceiver snickered, receiving a glare that could freeze the depths of hell. However, Emilia LeBlanc was one of the few that could weather the Shadow Isler's murderous expressions as easily as a light breeze. "Of course."_

_She said Elise's name again as the woman was almost to the door. "A friend of yours has been flitting around. Her work is impressive, as always, although I'd prefer she not target members of the Black Rose."_

_The Spider Queen glanced back, amusement flickering through her red hues, "Afraid you can't handle her if she finds you?" she taunted._

_LeBlanc shrugged casually, entirely unconcerned with the jeer as she released a light laugh, "As long as you don't get jealous when I find her better in bed."_

* * *

There were only a few torches Elise could make out as she stared into the darkness outside. It was late, and the slight prickle at the nape of her neck told her that her time spent waiting was coming to an end.

It was like a brief tickle at first. Anyone would have thought it was a whisper in the wind and dismissed it immediately. But the Spider Queen trusted her instinct that someone was nearby, and a sudden presence was enough to make her spin around, heart rate increasing involuntarily.

Nothing.

She felt it again and cocked her head, an amused sigh passing through her. If her visitor wanted to play, then so be it. One of the wine glasses she kept above the small storage in her room clinked twice. Thin strands erupted from the Noxian's hand, roping forward to reveal the other occupant in the dim room. She knew they had darted past as a gust of movement pushed her silk back slightly.

A quiet snicker sounded on the right before there was a hiss directly next to her ear. The Spider Queen spun, her extra limbs raised to block the lashers that came hurtling towards her neck.

Golden eyes glowed before her and the grin widened as Elise was knocked over, letting out a grunt when she felt the expensive carpet burn her back as the two landed. Clearly, it was not soft enough. They rolled until they collided with the bed, jerking to a stop with the demon on top. One of her tentacles had curled around Elise's right appendage, and the sharp crystal tip of the other aimed at the Noxian's throat, just as the pointed end of a spider leg met her own. They held that position for a long moment until a giggle escaped the intruder, and the pink lasher lost its edge, brushing harmlessly over the jut of the Shadow Isler's smooth jaw to caress her cheekbone.

The ultimate instiller of torment. The demon of unbridled nightmares. The succubus created by Satan himself.

Agony's Embrace, in an enticing body everyone begged to touch.

Evelynn proceeded to lie fully on top of Elise, almost purring as they came nose to nose. The feeling of her limber form was not lost to the Noxian. "Is visiting now an afterthought? You certainly took your time," the Spider Queen commented, forcefully injecting the mock hurt into her tone.

"Oh, honey, you know it feels better the longer you delay it," the succubus's long tongue darted out, barely brushing Elise's lips.

"You're worse than-"

She was interrupted by an open-mouthed kiss as Evelynn forcefully cut her off, the demon's clawed hand digging into her scalp and pulling her close. Evelynn tasted delicious, and the effect of her aura left the mage wanting more. Elise felt the pointed ends of Evelynn's fangs for a moment as the demon began sucking lightly on her tongue. The Spider Queen couldn't help the twinge of arousal spark in the pit of her stomach; succubi just had that effect on people. She wrapped her spider legs around Evelynn's back, but sat up forcefully, bringing an end to the kiss. The demon nibbled on her lip harder than necessary before retreating, mouth twisting into a pout at being denied. "I need to take care of something first," the Noxian murmured.

An elegant thin eyebrow raised mischievously and Elise rolled her eyes, sighing at Evelynn's manner of turning everything into an innuendo. "Come with me. You'll find it worth your time."

"A date?" the demon reached out to stroke a lock of dark hair, "Elise, you know I don't do long-term relationships."

She cackled at the Spider Queen's exasperated expression. "Fine, fine. I won't say no to a good time."

Sliding off Elise, she stood to her full height, watching as the other woman followed suit. The tendrils on her back twitched curiously. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can move on to other matters," the Shadow Isler said airily, moving past Evelynn so she wouldn't have to see her expression, "I'm hunting someone named Lucius Roydon. Surely you've heard the name during your nightly activities?"

Evelynn gave a careless shrug, "Once or twice. Didn't seem interesting."

"He is currently returning home from a private meeting," Elise continued, briefly viewing the sight of one of many spiderlings situated around the city, "I have some persuading to do, so I require him to be alive. However, everyone else is free game," she hinted before the demon could move through with the disappointment.

She received a toothy grin in return. Dark magic sparked before her as the Spider Queen waved her hand in the air. The two were sucked through space as the teleportation spell brought them to a high roof of uptown Noxus. Evelynn flicked her light hair out of her face, blinking at her new surroundings. Her golden hues darted left and right. They were close to the Immortal Bastion, its appearance still enormous despite the fact that the two women were standing on one of the tallest points in the city-state. Mansions here were more extravagant than even Elise's, and the noble residents displayed as many gilded surfaces as possible. The high walls surrounding each extensive property would work to their advantage, preventing them from being seen or heard and allowing the two women to go about their business in private.

Evelynn's feline orbs flicked downward to the street below. Elise knelt, spotting a carriage drawn by two midnight colored horses. The driver was – judging by the width of his shoulders – a large man, clearly trained in combat by the way he sat with his back ramrod straight. He was wearing a cloak, so whatever devices or weapons he carried was a mystery. The Spider Queen's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she spotted no other guards. She focused on the carriage, realizing it had been lined with petricite, rendering the inside impenetrable to her magic. The Noxian tsked in annoyance. A casual eye would have assumed Roydon's arrogance since he only appointed one person for his protection, but Elise suspected it was likely the carriage was surrounded by warding spells. She felt Evelynn loom over her shoulder, leering at the coachman, "Mmmm, you sure know how to treat a girl, Elise. Look at him. I bet he's so  _big_ ," her last word dissolved airily as she sighed into Elise's ear.

The Shadow Isler couldn't help but tense as the demon's lustful aura strengthened. She took a deep breath. "Kill the horses first in case anyone nearby hears them."

This time of night, she didn't expect anyone to be outside, but one could never be sure. Elise surveyed ahead of Roydon's route, noting a portion of the street was cast in shadow due to a large tree blocking the moonlight. At that point, Roydon would be the only one who resided somewhat close by, and the Shadow Isler raised a well-manicured finger to point towards the area. Evelynn's golden eyes lit up eerily before she darted away towards the ground, merging with the shadows until the Noxian lost track of the demon. She let herself drop from the roof as well, shifting into a spider the size of a large dog. Her sharp vision immediately turned blurry, but Elise had no trouble detecting the carriage from the vibrations of the horse's hooves. She stuck close to the wall, skittering through bushes and past the animals to the tree she had marked. A brief nicker made her freeze, but Roydon's party continued unhindered. The Spider Queen reverted to her human form once she was hidden in the darkness, listening for the unsuspecting victims to pass her point. The clop of the horses' footsteps was growing increasingly uneven, and another whiny sounded in the otherwise silent night. "Whoa!" the driver called in attempt to calm the animals as they came to a halt, "It's alright boys, we're almost home."

She had no idea where Evelynn was. Elise chanced a peek around the tree, noting that the carriage was almost into the shadows. One of the horses suddenly reared up and darted forward, dragging the carriage awkwardly as the other one stumbled in a similar panic. The Spider Queen heard a mad feminine cackle and took that as her early cue. A blast of her magic easily ripped out the throat of the nearest horse, and it collapsed to the side, blood pouring from its wound. The other had already been thoroughly decapitated by a keen lasher, the head lying on the ground with ears still flicking back and forth. The carriage tilted forward unevenly from the literal dead weight of the animals. The driver had leaped off, swiping at Evelynn with a pair of daggers. He parried her claws with practiced ease but was not prepared for the two tentacles that knocked him off his feet. Elise vaulted over the bar, shooting webbing over the man's mouth before he could make any more noise. The demon was on top of him in less than a second, whisper her usual torturous nothings when she caught a meal.

The Spider Queen turned her attention to the carriage, which was oddly silent. The door remained closed, and she felt a force shove her away as she reached for the handle. Her palm lit with mana fire as she attempted to push through the magical shield. It fizzled out as soon as she got too close. Growling, the Noxian morphed into a spider, leaping atop the structure. She clawed at the reinforced wood, feeling the protective wards weaken with each blow. Her efforts were rewarded as she finally managed to pierce the roof, creating a hole large enough for her to look through. She managed to spot Roydon before he threw something at her. A bright flash blinded her momentarily, but Elise ignored it in favor of feeling for movement, leaning down and snatching the man up in her jaws. One of her legs slammed into his throat, knocking the breath out of him and dissipating any chance of him screaming. She promptly covered his mouth in webbing as soon as she had dragged him out into the open. Roydon wriggled frantically, falling off the side of the carriage and landing with a thump, to Elise's amusement. Her vision had cleared by then, and she crawled carefully to the ground, ensuring she didn't crush any of Roydon's stray limbs. He kicked her in the abdomen, and she hissed, pinning him down so that she could tie his arms and legs together.

Moonlight shone down upon the ruined carriage, but the corpses of the horses had fallen mostly underneath the protective darkness of the tree. Good enough, she supposed. Hopefully, no one would look too closely down the street. She tossed Roydon carelessly by the tree trunk, where Evelynn had the guard pinned. Elise heard her giggle softly when the man made an incoherent noise as a lasher cut his cheek. What a wimp.

The Spider Queen stretched leisurely as she morphed back into a human, feeling her spine pop satisfactorily. Roydon was staring at her with a mixture of amazement and fear, and she leered down at him, chuckling at the expression, "Surely, you've heard of me, dear Lucius," she drawled, lowering her voice to a more seductive tone, "You've been quite naughty, haven't you?"

She murmured a few choice words under her breath, the air shimmering and forming a sound barrier around the group. There. Now they could scream without anyone hearing. The webbing was harshly ripped off Roydon's face, and he spat at her feet immediately. "You'll die for this, you bitch!"

He was rewarded by a heeled boot to his throat, shoving him onto the ground once again. Roydon choked, his face turning a red as Elise cut off his air supply. She held it for a few more seconds before releasing. He sucked in a couple breaths but this time, said nothing. "Now, I understand you are an ambitious man, but your actions as of late are rather unsavory," she cocked her head and continued in a conversational tone, "The title of Grand General? Well beyond your grasp. To wish for it would be equal to wishing for your own demise," Elise paused for effect, "And that of your family's."

"You leave my family out of-" Roydon eagerly opened his mouth at that but the Spider Queen clutched his jaw harshly, jerking him upwards into a sitting position.

"So, I am going to extend to you and offer," she said abruptly, "Leave your dirty hands out of the political scene, and you will be allowed to live. Simple enough for you, hmm?"

She drew away quickly as he made an attempt to bite her. He received a violent blow across his face in retaliation. Roydon whirled back to face her. Blood dripped down his now broken nose, but he glared up at her fiercely, "Swain is a coward if he has resorted to underhanded tactics like  _you_  to get what he wants! He's content to hide-"

He was interrupted once more as Elise shifted behind him, hauled him backward by his hair, "Pot calling the kettle black," she purred, "I don't suppose those people you kidnapped are still alive?"

It had not been her goal to find the missing Black Rose members, but it would certainly be useful to have them back. "They're dead as you will be once I expose this to Noxus," Roydon shot back, trying to pull away from her.

Hmm, pity.

A groan from his guard caught both of their attentions, and Elise became aware of the heavy iron scent of blood in the air. The man was pinned to the ground, red trickling from his arms and onto the grass. Evelynn had been lazily drawing bloody patterns on his arm with her lashers, and now just finished with his chest. The webbing around his mouth had been torn away, leaving him free to make any sort of sound. A Cheshire grin spreading across her face, the Spider Queen leaned down to hiss into Roydon's ear, "Let me show you what we do to troublemakers." She roughly angled his head so that he wouldn't be able to look away from the scene.

"Erland here has been a good boy," Evelynn murmured mostly to Elise as she lapped up the crimson.

She turned to smile at her audience before tearing off her victim's pants, "We should give him a reward."

The demon waste no time pulling his partially aroused cock out, dragging her nails lightly over the sensitive flesh. "Mmm, I was right…" she sounded excited, like a child opening a birthday present. Her tongue flicked out to lap at its head.

Elise chuckled as Evelynn eagerly enveloped him in her mouth. He wasn't even fully hard yet, and the succubus already had to stretch her jaw to take him. The man sucked in a breath at the sensation, his next exhale released as a soft moan. There was a hum as the demon happily sucked him off. The entirety of his manhood slipped in easily, and her throat bobbed when she swallowed around it. Once he was fully aroused, Evelynn sat back with a satisfied smile, her clothing falling off her lithe form and into the shadows. She ran her hands over his chest, smearing the drying blood over as much of his skin as possible. The Spider Queen heard Roydon murmur something along the lines of "What the fuck?", but he went silent as the grip on his scalp tightened.

Erland's expression was a mixture of odd pain and pleasure. He couldn't seem to figure out how to react to a woman who was about to ride him but was also the same person who was slowly bleeding him out. The Spider Queen watched his abdomen muscles tighten as he tried to move as far away as possible, but that only caused more blood to spill from his wounds. He kicked out, but a pair of lashers held him still. Evelynn mounted him and pressed close, covering herself with red and slowly tilted his face towards her. She ground her hips once, her sex rubbing against his hardened dick. "Don't worry," the demon soothed, "you'll enjoy this."

She back up slightly so that she could line her entrance up with his cock. There was a sigh of pleasure as she was spread open, while Erland only whimpered, his eyes darting from her face to their joined bodies. The demon began to move her hips in a fast-paced rhythm, never quite allowing his manhood to fully pull out before she thrust it back in. Her two lashers danced over the demon's body like a pair of snakes, making deeper cuts on her victim's arms. It was difficult to see what was happening, considering everything was covered in blood. Elise heard a hiss from the woman, and the man suddenly cried out and writhed. Evelynn's claws curled into his wounds, and she pulled, tearing a layer of skin off to expose the trembling muscle underneath. The succubus leaned her weight on the bloody mess, delighting when additional crimson seeped out for her to lap up. Erland's chest received the same harsh treatment, and the man started sobbing as realized what was happening. All the while the demon rocked against him, her moans getting increasingly louder as she was penetrated. One of her hands moved between her legs for additional pleasure, and it wasn't long before Evelynn was writhing with an orgasm. "Oh,  _yes_ …"

She came down from her high, panting against his skinned shoulder. His cock slipped from her pussy, covered in her essence but still somewhat hard from Erland's lack of release. She ran her hand over his exposed muscle, pressing harder when he wouldn't scream loud enough. Then Evelynn was on her knees again, sucking her own juices off his penis. She nipped at the head before sliding her tongue over the underside of his cock. Her hand curled around the base, pumping slowly while the other squeezed his balls. Erland hiccupped, sounding like he was suffocating from his own tears. He finally let out a confused moan, and Elise caught a glimpse of fangs as the succubus grinned. His penis disappeared into her mouth again.

Erland's groans abruptly changed into a blood-curdling scream as Evelynn's canines sliced easily through his manhood. She continued to suck on the shredded cock, red pouring out of her mouth. The man was sobbing for her to stop but the demon only purred with pleasure as she retreated momentarily to clean her lips with her tongue. She dove back in again and proceeded to rip his dick off in one quick motion, the immense shriek she received making her giggle.

Elise would have jumped if she hadn't been prepared for it, and she heard Roydon choke and try to look away. She allowed it. The message was clear. Crimson liquid dripped from the demon's chin onto her chest as she swallowed his cock, then went straight for his testicles, eliciting more howls of terror. Her long tongue lapped up the stream of blood running down Erland's calves, and then with a grotesque ripping sound, Evelynn tore a chunk of flesh from that spot too. Elise could see the pink of sinew and possibly the white of bone. A severed artery had been left behind, and it dangled from the massive wound, blood pumping out fruitlessly.

With a snarl, the succubus aimed for the dying man's stomach, her lasher piercing through tissue as easily as a hot knife through butter. The man's shrieking had died down to weak croaks as he began to go into shock from the massive trauma. Evelynn began to, quite literally, eat him out. She yanked away a line of intestines as she searched for her favorite organs to feast upon, her hands making squelching noises from within the body as she moved. Something dark was pulled out and quickly devoured. Elise could only assume it was Erland's liver from the size, and even she couldn't help the chill from running down her spine. There was a weak gasp from Roydon, "S-stop…ple-ease…oh my g-god…"

The attempt at speaking made Evelynn pause for a moment and she stared at the trembling man with bright eyes as she chewed. Somehow, she managed to look innocent despite being covered in blood. "What a-are you?" Roydon managed.

His face was pale and cold sweat had formed on his forehead. He tried to move away as much as possible with his bound hands and feet but only succeeded in backing into Elise's legs. She kicked him away carelessly, laughing, "A nightmare that can be yours if you refuse my offer."

There was a crack of bone. Evelynn had managed to break Erland's sternum in half, and she wrenched the piece free, throwing it to the side. Bright crimson dripped from one of the ribs and seeped leisurely into the soil. The demon pulled the still-beating heart out, giving it a harsh tug to severe any vessels attached. The organ writhed uselessly in her hand, blood leaking from its openings. Evelynn sucked on one of the arteries like a straw, the liquid rolling from her lips.

There was a wet spot in Roydon's pants between his legs as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrific scene. His breath came in short gasps as he struggled to comprehend the nature of the monster before him. Incredibly amused at his current state, the Spider Queen leaned over to hiss, "I trust you will choose wisely."

He was shaking uncontrollably and barely responded to her words with anything other than a strangled whimper. Leaving him tied up, Elise snickered as she walked away, towards the succubus who was finishing her meal. Evelynn scooped an eyeball out of its socket. "We should do this more often," she commented conversationally to Elise as she flicked it towards Roydon.

He flinched, letting out a partial cry and toppling over onto the grass. The two women laughed in unison. The Spider Queen gave the remains of the body a once over, noting the basically empty cavity. Both legs had been torn off and partially eaten. They lay in the large puddle of red that would likely take a few hours to soak into the ground. She honestly couldn't imagine anyone who was able to provide a more impressively twisted scene than Evelynn. "We should indeed. You are incredibly persuasive."

Evelynn practically skipped over to Roydon, grinning as he curled into a weeping ball. "Bye Roydon, honey. I hope to see you soon," she purred, giving him a pat on the head and leaving a bloody handprint behind.

The succubus sauntered back to the Spider Queen, the air of a satiated predator hovering about her. "Mmmm, I could use a nice long nap," she murmured happily as her body dissolved into a writhing mass of shadows.

The drying blood on her flaked away, no longer having a physical substance to cling to. Evelynn swirled around Elise, her presence cold and chilling. The Noxian made a sound of amusement before snapping her fingers. Magic erupted around the two, porting them back to the Spider Queen's residence. They emerged in the bedroom where they had tussled, and the succubus took form again as she made herself comfortable on the mattress, snow white hair splaying across the pillows. Her lashers wrapped themselves around her curvy hips as Evelynn rolled over to blink seductively at the Noxian.

Elise raised a thin brow at her before striding off to the bathroom to strip. While it was no comparison to the demon's earlier state, some blood had managed to find itself on her outfit. Once naked, she stepped under the hot water, sighing with pleasure as it soothed her muscles. She had just finished scrubbing the remaining dirt off when pinked tipped lashers encircled her waist. A pair of canines bit down playfully on one of her spider legs, and Evelynn only giggled when the mage hummed in warning. Elise turned slowly to face the succubus, letting herself feel the heat of arousal that came with proximity to the demon, "What happened to napping?"

She was given a wide fanged grin, "I figured I'd make use of my time instead. We've got all night, after all."

Her tentacles snaked downward and cupped Elise's rear, pulling her closer. The Noxian leaned in to kiss the demon, and Evelynn's familiar sweet taste flooded her mouth. A shock of pleasure went through her system, and she felt her clit tingle. She was shoved against the cool tile, their teeth clicking together from the force. The succubus dragged her claws down Elise's side, leaving shallow cuts on the smooth skin and making the Spider Queen hiss at the pain. Blood welled up from the light wounds but was quickly washed away by water. Evelynn licked along Elise's jaw to the smooth expanse of her neck, biting down on the soft skin and drawing a moan from the mage. She sucked eagerly at the beads of crimson that flowed out, leaving a bruise in the area.

Her golden sights set upon the Spider Queen's ample chest, and one of her soft tendrils slinked mischievously between Elise's legs. It quickly found the sensitive knot of her anus, causing the Noxian to gasp and arch her back involuntarily in surprise. "Oh, you like that?" Evelynn teased.

"Keep going," Elise grunted.

Spider limbs curled around her partner, the sharp points digging into skin. The demon paid no mind and ran her long tongue over one of the mounds that were presented to her. The tendril stimulated Elise again, and her spine curved again to push a hard nipple into Evelynn's mouth. The Spider Queen's palms lay flat against the tile in an attempt to support her weight as she exhaled audibly. The lustful aura was overwhelming, but she still attempted to scramble for some semblance of control, resisting the urge to beg Evelynn to fuck her. Panting heavily with arousal from the ministrations, she released a restrained moan instead. The demon made a beeline for Elise's sex, nipping her way over her soft exposed stomach. Her claws made indents in the Noxian's thighs and left angry red marks in their wake as she shifted. "Nnngh…fuck…"

The Spider Queen's heartbeat roared in her ears, and she shut her eyes at the first touch of Evelynn's tongue against her slit. The succubus quickly found her swollen clit, nibbling and sucking until Elise squirmed with the overstimulation. The Noxian's chest rose and fell with her attempts to maintain quiet, but that thought immediately went out the window as the naughty lasher brushing her ass pushed inside. A high pitched noise forced itself from the mage, and Evelynn probed for her vagina's entrance with her tongue, darting in easily due to Elise's copious amounts of lubrication. Squeezing her eyes shut, the Noxian instinctively placed a hand on the succubus's head, thumb curling around one of her horns. Wanting more from the double penetration, she heatedly pushed her hips forward.

The tentacle inside her wriggled, pulling out and sliding back in again in rhythm with Evelynn's tongue. Her walls spasmed around the soft muscle, tightening whenever the demon curled into Elise's g-spot. Evelynn was massaging all the right places that few people could reach, and her tentacle only further amplified the sensations. The mage shuddered at the overwhelming feeling. It didn't take long for her to come tumbling close an orgasm, the muscles of her calf flexing as she tried to delay it. Her partner flicked a clawed talon a few times over her clit, and the Spider Queen gave up, releasing a lust-filled cry as she came. Her hips writhed against the demon and Elise had to place her hands on her partner's shoulders for support as shockwaves of pleasure rippled through her abdomen. Evelynn continued her ministrations on the woman, prolonging the Noxian's contractions around her lasher and tongue.

Elise eventually slumped against the wall and nudged Evelynn away from her sensitive slit, still panting from previous efforts. The succubus pouted but stood up to clean herself off, her lust aura receding. She giggled at the Spider Queen's spent expression. "Ready for more?"

The Noxian blinked her after-orgasmic bliss away before she growled in response and pushed off the tiles, "Your turn."

Waving a hand to shut off the faucet, she grabbed at both lashers and pulled the demon out of the shower. Evelynn yelped at the unfamiliar feeling but allowed herself to be led back to the bedroom. She was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed, and the Spider Queen followed on top of her immediately after. The edge of the succubus's mouth twitched upward and she bit her lip, eyes roaming Elise's wet body before resting on her sex, "Remember that spell you used one time to give yourself a cock?"

The mage snorted, "After what you did to the other one tonight? Not to mention…" she trailed away and rolled off the bed, padding over to a drawer, "I can't comfortably make it as big as this."

She held up a strap-on, a custom fourteen-inch made specifically for Evelynn's pleasure. The succubus cooed with satisfaction and licked her lips, making a "come hither" motion at the woman. Elise placed the toy on the bedside table before crawling on top of the succubus once more. She took a moment to drink in the demon's voluptuous form before tracing the side of her breast, moving to flick a nipple. Evelynn squirmed in response, placing her talons on the Spider Queen's waist. Elise touched the hardening tip again, this time leaving a strand of silk attached. It was connected to its partner, allowing the mage to stimulate both sides at once by pulling at the middle. She did so, getting a purr from the succubus. A metal bell floated from the still open drawer, and she held it in her hand, testing the weight. It had to be heavy enough for Evelynn to feel, but light enough for her movements to make it bounce. She deemed it suitable and attached it to the center of the thread. The Noxian snapped her fingers and webbing wrapped itself over her partner's eyes. "On your stomach," she commanded.

The succubus let out a soft whine at the loss of vision and was rewarded with Elise's nails scratching none too gently on her stomach, piercing her skin and drawing crimson to the surface. The sound turned into a giggle and she rolled over obediently, the blood smearing on her side as the mage kept her hand loosely on Evelynn's skin. Ignoring the stickiness of her palms, Elise tied the demon's wrists together. The Spider Queen then secured her limbs to the backboard and used another pair of silken strands to link Evelynn's elbows and knees. She pulled them taut, forcing the succubus into a bent over position with her rear in the air. The bell jingled excitedly, pulling lightly at her nipples. Satisfied, the Noxian stepped off the bed, her magic still flowing about the room. A horsetail whip with knots of webbing at its multiple ends manifested in her hand and she swung experimentally, listening to it whistle pleasantly through the air. Tracing Evelynn's spine, she gripped both her tendrils with one hand, tightening her grasp as they writhed. The Spider Queen pulled firmly and smirked when she received a muffled moan from Evelynn.

The next swing was aimed directly at the demon's behind, slapping with a crack against her rear and leaving light pink welts. The succubus jerked, wriggling her hips for more, but Elise tugged at her lashers again to keep her still. She swung repeatedly, earning groans of pleasure from the succubus as her skin became dotted with red marks. Evelynn actually jerked away in surprise when Elise slid the back of her hand over her heated rear, making the mage chuckle. The whip struck between the demon's legs this time, directly on her slit. The succubus mewled and forced her knees further apart, panting heavily into the pillow. Delighting in the reaction, Elise did it again and again, watching Evelynn's hips thrust towards her in a silent plead for more of the pain and pleasure.

The Noxian stopped once she had deemed it enough, dropping the whip to trace along the inside of Evelynn's thigh before moving to her pussy, "Nice and wet," she purred as she teased the entrance. There was a soft whine as she found a hardened bud, pinching it between her fingers. The demon whimpered when Elise pulled away. She reached for the strap-on, keeping Evelynn's lashers hostage with one hand. Her magic easily buckled it snuggly around her, and the mage aimed the tip at the succubus's slit. She pushed it slightly, only to pull back. The false cock came away coated in Evelynn's clear juices, and she spread it over the entire member for lubrication. Elise rubbed her entrance again, and the demon squirmed impatiently, thrusting backward in an attempt to get the cock inside her. The bell jangled with her movements. The Spider Queen growled and jerked her tentacles taut. "Elise…"

Evelynn's quiet whine gave her a sense of satisfaction, and she reached under the aroused demon again, rubbing her clit casually. Elise could watch her chest rise and fall with each breath, desperate to get the release she was being denied. Her member continued to rub against Evelynn's soaking entrance, going in barely an inch before pulling back out. The demon whimpered and finally went still, trembling at the slightest touches to her frame. "Good girl," Elise murmured.

Grinning, the Noxian plunged inside her in one quick movement, and a cry echoed through the room as she hilted inside the demon. Elise pulled out slowly before shoving the cock roughly back in. The bell stimulating Evelynn's chest rung frantically as the Spider Queen tugged at the demon's tentacles every time she entered her. She could tell the succubus was about to cum by the way her body went taught, and so she shifted, angling her thrusts more downward to touch what she knew was a sensitive spot. She held Evelynn's hip tightly with her free hand, claws digging into the skin and making pinpricks on blood. The demon's lusty moan was heard throughout the mansion as she came, back arching in an almost inhuman way as her hips lurched uncontrollably. Elise continued to move, drawing out the orgasm as her partner writhed.

The mind-numbing pleasure was actually keeping Evelynn from maintaining her physical body, and she dissolved into a mass of shadows, making the Spider Queen scoff in amusement. The dark form swirled around her for a few seconds and the demon solidified again, now free of her bonds and with her legs wrapped around the mage. Elise placed her hands on the succubus's rear to support her as lashers encircled her shoulders. "Back for more?" she smirked teasingly.

A pout was directed at her, but it turned into a mischievous grin when Evelynn looked down at the wet cock. As the Spider Queen sat down on the bed, the succubus lined it up with her pussy again and wasted no time sinking down upon it. The demon sighed with pleasure and began to thrust, and Elise lay down on the mattress to watch the erotic beauty fuck herself. "Ah! Yes!"

Throwing her head back, Evelynn moaned wantonly at each penetration, her chest bouncing up and down with every movement. Elise reached out to grab one of her breasts, squeezing none too lightly to draw another groan from the succubus. The demon came again, clawing at the Spider Queen's sides as she jerked against the strap-on. Elise inhaled sharply as Evelynn left three pairs of red streaks on her ribs, the succubus moaning all the while.

The room was eventually left only with the sound of panting, and the demon collapsed to the side, sighing happily after being sexually satiated. Her tongue snaked out lazily, lapping at the blood on Elise's side, making the Spider Queen groan. The succubus's show had made her horny again, and the Noxian unbuckled the strap-on, tossing it to the side before snaking a hand between her legs to relieve herself. She slid into her entrance easily and quickly found her g-spot, massaging the sensitive area until it sent her over the edge.

Her hips lurched upward and Elise closed her eyes reflexively, delighting in the bliss coursing through her body. The orgasm was not as intense as the first, but it still settled as pleasant tingle in the pit of her stomach. There was a nibbling sensation on the tip of one of her spider legs. A naughty hand that was not hers crawled towards her entrance, and Evelynn brushed her oversensitive clit before the mage gripped her wrist and pushed it away, growling. She received a snicker in response, "Too much for you to handle?"

"Shut up."

Huffing, Elise threw an arm over her eyes, letting herself relax as she listened to her heart rate slow down. Evelynn's soft lashers danced over her body and coiled around her extra limbs as the demon tried to keep the Noxian's interest, but the mage was too spent to pay her any attention. Knowing not the push, the succubus eventually settled down, and their sexual excitement dissolved into a peaceful silence. The Spider Queen eventually slipped into a dreamless slumber.

Elise never slept particularly long, but when she woke only a couple hours later at the crack of dawn, Evelynn was gone. She sat up slowly, suddenly aware of the multiple wounds the demon had left on her body, as well as the blood on the sheets. The Spider Queen rubbed her neck tiredly but was startled to full awareness when she heard a pecking at her window. A wave of her hand pulled the drapes apart and let the pigeon in. The creature squawked in alarm as the mage untied the letter and immediately shot back outside, fearful for its life.

The corner of Elise's mouth twitched with mirth before she turned her attention to the message. It was brief, but LeBlanc's elegant handwriting was easily recognizable.

_Introduce me, would you? I'd certainly like to get a "handle" on this woman._


End file.
